


star dazing

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), hot boxing, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: And that’s how, not even ten minutes later (half the time Lance and Keith thought it would take just to get Shiro on board), all three of them are driving Shiro’s jeep into the night with Keith in the passenger’s seat and a Ziplock bag full of weed in his lap.





	star dazing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for 4/20 but oh well. Happy 4/20 anyway.

It’s surprisingly easy for Lance and Keith to convince Shiro to go along with their plans for the evening. In fact, it hardly took any convincing at all.

“Yeah sure, it’s been a while.” Is Shiro’s first response, no prodding necessary. “What? Guys, I’m friends with Matt, remember? I used to do that all the time.” He explains when the two of them stare at him with clear disbelief. Lance and Keith exchange a look and a drawn out “ooooh” in their moment of revelation.

And that’s how, not even ten minutes later (half the time Lance and Keith thought it would take just to get Shiro on board), all three of them are driving Shiro’s jeep into the night with Keith in the passenger’s seat and a Ziplock bag full of weed in his lap.

“Where did you get it from?” Shiro asks as he drives, the fragrant air of a late spring evening rushing in from the open window and brushing his hair back.  

“Shiro, please, I have my sources.” Lance replies and Shiro looks back in the rearview mirror to cock an eyebrow at him.

“He got it from Hunk.” Keith provides. Lance gawks at him like he’s been betrayed but Keith just continues to stare unremorsefully out the window.

“Thank you, Keith.” Shiro replies.

“Gimme that.” Lance reaches up front to snatch the baggie from Keith.

“Uh… okay.” Keith puts up no argument, Lance still feels like he won.  

It’s only a couple of miles to the destination they had in mind, a local park that sees its share of visitors during the day but empties out entirely at night. It has a large parking area right in front of a wide expanse of well taken care of grass that they like to go to sometimes a run. Shiro pulls the car into the lot and meanders through it slowly, checking carefully for any activity before pulling into a spot. The street lamps around cast a dim illumination when Shiro turns the headlights off that’s just enough to see what they’re doing and not much else.

“Can I have that back now?” Keith unbuckles himself and turns in his seat with his hand outstretched expectantly towards Lance.

“What? I can’t have the first hit?” Lance challenges.

“I’m the one with the lighter, dumbass.” Keith leans over into the back to grab the bag. Lance yells in protest and shifts over to the middle to stick his head in between the two front seats.

“That doesn’t mean anything and you know it.” He argues.

Shiro shakes his head at their antics, a smile forming on the corners of his mouth none the less.

“I would say give it to me first but you boys need to chill out.” He remarks. There’s a tiny popping sound as Keith opens the bag and the familiar musky smell of marijuana begins to permeate the air. The couple of joints inside are well rolled, which is unsurprising considering Hunk was always good at working with his hands. Keith inspects it, more so admiring Hunk’s handiwork, before he pulls a lighter out of his jacket pocket and clicks it to life. A small flame lights on the end, casting a warm glow on Keith’s face in the otherwise low-lit atmosphere.

He holds it by the end of the joint and it catches alight easily. His lips hold the other end delicately and he breathes in a deep lungful of the substance. He holds it for a long, throat-burning moment before exhaling. The smoke billows through the car, searching every corner of its forced containment for an escape it won’t find. Keith gives a half-assed cough and clears his throat.

“How is it?” Shiro inquires.

“It’s a good one.” Keith replies and passes the joint off to Lance who takes it carefully.

“Told ‘ya.” Lance brags.

“I never said it wasn’t.” Keith shoots back and slinks down into the seat. Lance drops the subject in favor of a hit. He doesn’t make it long before coughing it out and Keith laughs from the front seat.

“Shut up! God that stings.” Lance chokes.

“Here, babe.” Shiro hands him a half-empty water bottle that was lying around.

“Thanks.” Lance replies after he takes a generous gulp. It helps a bit, but he waits a moment until his throat isn’t quite so raw before trying again. He prepares himself for it this time, and it goes better, the smoke still sets his lungs on fire but he pushes through it until the burn has dissipated to a dull sting by the time he exhales.

“There you go, baby.” Shiro praises him.

Lance smiles coyly and kisses Shiro’s cheek as he passes the joint off to him then rests his cheek against the passenger seat in lazy contentment to watch.

Keith’s perks up to watch as well, and Shiro might have been self-conscious to find both of his boyfriends’ intent gazes plastered on him did he not close his eyes while he brought the joint to his mouth. His broad torso expands attractively as his lungs fill and Lance, even more so than usual, wants to reach out and cop a feel of his chest. He looks over at Keith to find him equally mesmerized, his expressions more easily readable now that the drug started to cloud his mind. Neither one of them can place what it is about Shiro smoking that fascinates them, they just know that they definitely find it attractive. Shiro is barely done exhaling when Keith takes the joint from him.

“It really has been a while.” Shiro says after he’s finished. He looks over at Keith who is relighting the flickering red end of the paper with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Who knew the garrison’s golden boy was a pot head?” Keith teases.

“What, me? No. But Matt? Maybe.” Shiro argues.

“Uh-huh.” Keith is unconvinced.

The musky smell from all the smoke drifting through the car is almost overwhelmingly strong at this point. Lance has only had one hit but he can feel the moment the chemicals enter his system and spread a mellowness throughout his entire body.  

“Ohhh I can feel it now.” he announces with a laugh in his voice. Keith scoffs and shakes his head because Lance says that every time they smoke, but honestly at this point, he just finds it cute.

“Shiro, come here.” Keith instructs before bringing the joint to his lips and putting it down carefully when he’s done. Lance straightens up in interest to watch what he hopes is about to unfold. Shiro comes to attention as well, leaning over towards Keith who meets him halfway and grips at his shirt to pull him even closer, his other hand coming to rest gently on the side of his face. With their lips nearly touching, Shiro gets the picture and opens his mouth obligingly. The tendrils of smoke leaving Keith’s mouth are only momentarily visible before they’re drawn into Shiro’s inhale, but Lance watches carefully so as not to miss a moment of it. He thinks he might have exclaimed his amazement out loud, but he’s not sure the words actually left his mouth. Keith looks down at Shiro’s mouth when the latter has taken all he can and passes his thumb over Shiro’s bottom lip as he takes his hand back.

“Fuck guys… that was hot.” Lance mutters, eyes wide as he watches the lingering exchange. Keith’s focus switches over to Lance and the grin on his face spreads. Lance holds his gaze with bated breath. There’s a certain mischief in his expression that Lance sees on occasion, occasions where he ends up with a mouth full of Shiro and an ass full of Keith, or tied up and forced to watch but not touch as Keith jerks off in front of him. It’s an excitement that says he wants something, mixed with a confidence that says he knows Lance will give it to him. Keith twists around in his seat to hover close to Lance.

“I know how you get horny when you smoke.” Keith says with a nip at Lance’s lip.

“Are you trying to say I’m the only one? Because we know that’s--” Lance can’t finish his thought before his mouth is occupied with Keith’s tongue. A chuckle comes from the driver’s seat. Keith gives him just a moment of what he wants before pulling away, leaving Lance to follow for more, but Keith is gone, retrieving the joint again. His eyes light up when Keith takes a long drag and turns back to him expectantly. Shiro looks on in admiration while his boyfriends shotgun, and lets out a low, appreciative whistle.

“That is hot.” He agrees. Both Lance and Keith smile before going back in for a deep kiss. Keith hands Shiro the joint and leans farther into the back, pushing Lance back up against the seat and then maneuvers his body carefully over the center console to join him.

“Sorry, Shiro, we’re gonna have a little fun back here.” Keith explains. He pushes Lance down until his back is laying along the seat and climbs over him.

“Go right ahead.” Shiro replies as he watches in the rearview mirror. He’s surprised by how quickly he can feel the effects of the drug start to kick in; a pleasant buzz washes over him that he welcomes graciously. His anxiety-ridden mind begins to quiet, and he’s left with a sense of tranquility that’s been near impossible for him to achieve lately. He takes another drag and there’s a smile on his face as he settles in to enjoy the show behind him.

“Is he watching?” Lance asks, sounding positively distressed at the idea that he isn’t.

“I’m watching, baby.” Shiro soothes him.

“Good.” he smiles.

“Okay now focus on me.” Keith demands. Lance looks back at him with a ready and willing gaze. Keith grins and runs the back of his hand along Lance’s cheek before slipping a finger between his lips. “That’s it.” Keith praises when Lance accepts it into his mouth and gets to work eagerly. Even from the front, Shiro can hear the dirty, wet noises of Lance trailing his tongue messily along the digit and enclosing it in his mouth. Keith offers a second finger and Lance gives a pleased hum at the addition. The two fingers press down on his tongue, exploring his mouth gently while he sucks on them in return. Cloudy eyes dazed with lust gaze up at Keith from under their dark lashes like Keith himself is just as responsible for his intoxication as the substance they just smoked. Keith expresses his amazement under his breath; the sight of it, the sounds, the sensation… all of it sends a powerful wave of arousal to the pit of his stomach.

“You love things in your mouth, don’t you baby boy?” Shiro joins in from the front. Lance just moans around Keith’s fingers in affirmation and nods.

“Fuck, Lance...” Keith mutters and pulls his fingers from Lance’s mouth with a rush of enthusiasm. Lance doesn’t get a chance to protest their absence before they are replaced by Keith’s mouth, a substitution which he accepts graciously. The wet sounds grow even louder as they kiss, slow and lazy but deeply with hunger all the same. Lance absolutely melts under Keith’s attention. He can’t think about much right now, but he definitely can’t imagine anything he would enjoy more in this moment than getting high and making out with his boyfriends. The combination of a head blissfully in the clouds and a body grounded with physical pleasure is the kind of exhilarating he could spend hours enjoying.

He wraps his arms around Keith to draw him closer until he can feel Keith’s weight pressing against his hardening dick. A smile forms on Keith’s face through their kiss and he gives a few experimental rolls of his hips until Lance makes a needy moan.

“Babe, go show Shiro, ok?” Keith separates from him to say. A sly smile grows on Lance’s face.

“Hey, Shiro.” he teases in a sing song voice. 

“Come here, baby, what do you have to show me?” Shiro replies while he moves the seat back. Keith climbs back into the front first so Lance is free to, rather impressively, maneuver his way over the center console and into Shiro’s lap. He fits remarkably comfortably with the top of his head just clears the roof of the car while his legs are bent and straddled alongside Shiro’s lap. Two large hands reach immediately behind him to hold the fullness of his ass and knead the muscle.

“Touch me, please.” Lance whines. He takes one of Shiro’s hands away to place it over his jeans where the hardening length of his cock is straining against the fabric.

“Keith got you this hard and handed you off to Daddy, huh?” Shiro remarks as he palms at Lance’s cock.

“Mhmmmm.” Lance replies, his voice trailing off into a moan. He rocks his hips forward with shameless desire into Shiro’s hand.  

“Do you want another hit, babe?” A voice interrupts and the click of a lighter draws Shiro’s attention over to Keith.

“Yes, please.” Shiro replies. Hands still on Lance, he leans over to take a drag of the joint Keith holds out to him.

“Are you really gonna make him cum in his pants?” Keith asks when he’s done, eyeing the way Lance’s grinding is picking up.

“Did you have something else in mind?” Shiro replies. “He’s being such a cute boy.” He turns his attention back to Lance to kiss the long column of his neck. Lance whines at the praise and even Keith can see the shiver that runs through him.

“You’re so soft.” Keith laughs and with the way he throws his head back while his laughter rocks his whole body, Shiro can tell with certainty that he’s pleasurably high. “I was hoping to see him suck you off.” he adds. A wave of arousal shoots through Shiro at the thought.

Lance doesn’t mind his boyfriends talking about him like he’s not there, he loves it actually. Sometimes he loves nothing more than feeling like a beloved pet for them to keep and do whatever they want with, and his partners have become remarkably attuned to recognizing this. He can’t care to remember who he is outside of this car right now; he just wants to belong to his partners on the blissful little cloud he found himself on. He moans softly in response to their conversation and hangs his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“You like the sound of that, baby?” Shiro asks him directly. Lance nods eagerly.

“I want it.”

“Can you fit on the floor for me?” Shiro pats Lance’s ass in prompting as he asks.

He takes a moment to unzip his pants as Lance shrinks down onto the car floor and pulls his still soft cock from his underwear. Comfortably settled between his legs, Lance sets out to pique Shiro’s interest but Keith stops him before he can get there.

“Hold on a minute.” He says as he leans his body over towards Shiro, supports himself with an arm on the console and rests his free hand on Shiro’s face before joining their lips. Shiro angles his head into the kiss and Lance has a surprisingly beautiful angle of their tongues meeting. He scoffs loud enough for them to hear.

“And you call me the one with the oral fixation.” he comments and it’s obvious it’s directed at Keith. Keith just reaches over to push Lance’s head away.

The way Keith works his mouth hungrily with Shiro’s has Shiro’s cock stirring to life and Keith reaches down to stroke him with quick, thorough motions. Lance jumps right in as soon as Keith takes his hand away and Shiro sighs into Keith as Lance mouthes at the base of his cock, dragging his tongue up to the head before taking it in his mouth. The warmth and weight of Shiro’s length on Lance’s tongue is a welcome sensation, and he moans softly to express such.

“No, it’s definitely still you, babe.” Keith separates from their kiss to point out.

“Boys,” Shiro drags out a warning in a growling tone. Keith doesn’t need further prompting to return his lips to Shiro’s and Shiro cups a hand around the back of his head to keep him there. The telltale noises of Lance’s mouth working around his cock blend together with their kissing in an arousing chorus of lewd noises that ignites all of them at once. Keith climbs even closer, bringing a leg up onto the center console to lean further into Shiro and headily frees his own erection from its confines.

The intoxicant running through Shiro’s bloodstream must have freed up his tongue because he chokes out a series of pleased sighs that his boyfriends don’t normally get to hear. Keith swallows them up hungrily before transferring his mouth’s attention to the skin of Shiro’s neck and sucking at it until the blood pools in attractive colors just below the surface.  

Shiro is achingly hard in Lance’s mouth now, but Lance is used to his fully aroused size. He has little trouble dropping his head down until the length is buried deep in the back of his throat and rising back up to make a circuit out of it.

“L-Lance…” Shiro huffs out. “it feels so- ah… good.”

Lance would smile if his mouth weren’t so full, instead he hums and the vibrations of his throat makes Shiro’s body jolt.

“I can’t decide if I want him to finish me or not.” Keith chimes in as he strokes himself impatiently.

“You… ah… should.” Shiro manages to say. “You won’t… have to wait long.” He adds and grips onto Lance’s hair. His hips start to buck back into Lance’s throat and Keith watches eagerly.

“You gonna swallow what he gives you, Lance?” he asks from overhead. Lance moans a brief affirmation. It isn’t long before he proves his word, Shiro makes a final, erratic jolt of his hips and his whole body tightens before a satisfied groan draws out from his mouth. It takes Lance an obvious effort to swallow around the cock in his throat, but his watery eyes shut tight and re-open when he’s done so. Shiro is left panting in his seat while Lance removes his mouth and rests his head on Shiro’s lap.

“You did good, baby, thank you.” Shiro praises. He pets the top of Lance’s head soothingly and Lance smiles in return.  

“He’s not done yet.” Keith interrupts. “Come here.”

Lance climbs back into Shiro’s lap to meet Keith.

“You up for another?” he asks in a purposefully gentler tone.  

“Yeah, I don’t have two boyfriends for no reason ya know.” Lance replies with a wide smile.

“Then get down here.” Keith snaps back into his dominating tone. Shiro rubs Lance’s ass through his jeans as he supports himself on his forearms over the center console to get at eye level with Keith’s dick.

“Baby you’re so hard.” Shiro remarks with a hint of pity in his voice as he feels along the inside of Lance’s thigh. Lance drops his head and gasps out a high-pitched whine at the contact. His cock aches with relief as Shiro frees it from his tight pants.

“You’re distracting him.” Keith points out.

“I’m barely touching him.” Shiro counters. It’s true, his hand was merely ghosting over Lance’s cock but the effect was enough to have him squirming.  

“Lance…” Keith sighs with pity. Lance’s hands curl into fists and his hips twitch in search of friction. Keith picks his head up by his chin. “Do what I asked and Shiro will take care of you, okay?”

Lance nods and opens his mouth. Keith rests his hand on Lance’s head as he descends onto his cock and tongues over the head.

“God… keep going.” Keith instructs. Lance takes the whole thing in his mouth, it’s smaller than Shiro’s but still a good enough size to earn Lance bragging rights over having two well-endowed boyfriends. Keith can tell Shiro started pumping Lance’s cock again when his fingers grip tightly onto the edge of the console and even around a mouth full of dick, he manages to whine loudly, but he keeps up with his task diligently.

“You love swallowing down your boyfriends’ cocks, don’t you, Lance?” Keith runs his fingers through Lance’s hair, a sweet gesture to accompany such dirty words. There’s a firm smack coming from over in the driver’s seat and Lance moans again. Keith can see tears forming at the corners of his tightly shut eyes.

“He sure does.” Shiro agrees.

Keith knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t think he’d come before Lance did. Lance doesn’t need any warning; he’s finished Keith off with his mouth enough times to recognize the signs that he’s close. He stills his head and lets Keith fuck into his throat a few times before streams of heat spill down his throat. He stays like that diligently until he’s swallowed it all and Keith is left dazed with afterglow.

“That’s a good boy.” Shiro coos and punctuates the sentence with another loud smack.

“Shiro...!” Lance whines when his mouth is free again. He wriggles in Shiro’s lap as his pleasure starts to overtake him.

“Come on baby, come for us.”

A choked cry escapes his mouth as Shiro spanks him again and his body convulses with climax as he releases into Shiro’s hand. Heart still racing, he hangs his head down until his forehead rests on the top of Keith’s thigh and catches his breath. All three of them stay frozen in place with heaving chests, in no rush to do anything but bask in their stoned afterglow. Lance moves after a minute to sit upright in Shiro’s lap and curl into his chest. He places a lazy kiss on the side of Shiro’s cheek.

“I… don’t have a napkin.” Shiro says tentatively, looking down at his cum stained hand.

“It’s okay, let me see it.” Lance chimes in and holds out his hand.

“Lance!” Shiro and Keith yell simultaneously as Lance begins to lick Shiro’s hand clean.

“What?” Lance picks his head up to ask. “I already swallowed everyone else’s.”

“You really are a cum slut.” Keith laughs and shakes his head. Lance just shrugs and gets back to it.

“Thanks babe…” Shiro chuckles and wipes the saliva off his hand. Lance nestles back against Shiro when he’s finished.

“Anytime.”

There’s another stretch of comfortable silence before Lance speaks up again.

“I want to lay on the grass.” he announces and tucks himself back into his pants before reaching over to open the car door. Shiro looks over at Keith and they both shrug. Clouds of smoke follow behind Lance as he crawls out of the car. He stretches his cramped limbs out and takes a deep breath of the fresh night air before taking off his shoes and walking out in the grassy field. Keith and Shiro follow after opening all the car doors to air out the inside, but opt to leave their shoes on.

Lance finds a satisfactory patch of grass and bends over to run his hand along the soft, cool blades before lying down face up. He always loves to stargaze, but even more-so when he’s high and the notion of endless lightyears of galaxies and the insignificance of existence is easier to process without the weight of sober mind. Keith joins him on one side and Shiro on the other.

“Isn’t it crazy we were up there?” Lance remarks and reaches his hand up as though he could touch the stars themselves.

“It’s crazier that were back.” Shiro answers and Keith nods his head in agreement.

“Do you think we’ll go back someday?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, Lance, I’ve already gone back once.” Keith reminds him.

“Ok but like, all of us.” He clarifies.

“Sure.”   

There’s a pause before Lance speaks up again.

“Can we bring some weed next time?”


End file.
